Bring Me That Horizon
by MaidenBlack
Summary: Anasyn always wanted to sail around the Caribbean, But upon meeting a certain pirate, she didn't think it would end up like this...
1. Life

**Chapter 1**

**Life**

While lifting up the heavy buckets of water onto the cart, Anasyn looks out to the ocean. 'Just one day on the sea…Just one day…' She thinks to herself, drifting off to a world unlike her own. She snaps out of it, frowns, then carries on with her duties. Hoping to be at home before dark.

Anasyn is a hardworking 18 year old girl, a wench, some would call her. Working on the farms during the day and serving in the local tavern at night. She's a tall young woman, with flowing brunette hair, almost black, down to the bottom of her back. Fiery green eyes that could burn holes through steel, and a large but beautifully proportioned body.

It was well after dark by the time she walked through the front door of the house she shares with her father, Jonathan, and her brother, David. Anasyn bolted through the house to her bedroom to change for her second job, which started in 30 minutes.

'Ana? Are you ready?' Called out her father, who was sitting next to the fire with a bottle of rum in his hand.

'Yes father! I'll be out in 5 minutes!' Yelled back Anasyn, almost falling over while trying to get into her dress.

'Just one day on the sea… Sailing away from this dreaded place…' Ana thought to herself while tying up her corset. After living on land for 18 years, the only thing she wanted was to sail around the world… Or even the Caribbean would be good enough. She loved the ocean more then anything else, and would do anything to live on it.

Anasyn kissed her father and brother goodbye then ran all the way to the tavern. Arriving 10 minutes late, Anasyn rushed around to the bar where she got herself ready, then started serving drinks to the old, married, desperate, rum soaked men who pinched her butt every chance they got. Which is the most excitement to be found in the town of Port Royal, which resides in the Caribbean.

The night carried on slowly and Anasyn had a long way to go before her shift finished.

'Stuck in two dead-end jobs… Could things get any better?' As soon as Ana thought that, three men burst through the front doors of the tavern…


	2. Chaos

Chapter 2 Chaos 

'Everyone stay calm we are looting the tavern!' Yelled out the first man, who appeared to be the leader. He was quite tall, with brown pants tucked into dark leather boots, a white long sleeved shirt unbuttoned a fair way and a dark blue vest over the top, with a dark three quarter coat over it. He had numerous scarfs and belts tied around his waist, holding a pistol and cutlass. Anasyn looked at the man for a moment, who had a red bandana across his head, with trinkets dangling from his dreadlocks and two braids next to each other on his chin. He had a sun kissed face with dark brown eyes lined with kohl.

'Pirate.' Anasyn said to herself, trying to hide her curiousity and disgust at the same time.

The second man was of robust body, with his grey hair tied back into a small ponytail. He had the look of a sailor more than a pirate, and was arguing with the leader about something that Anasyn couldn't hear. The third man was someone she recognized, William Turner. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Her longtime friend, who hated pirates more than anything, looting the tavern!

'Hey you… Wench!' Anasyn broke from her gaze to find the leader pointing his cutlass at her with a sly smile on his face.

'Where do ye keep the barrels of rum, luv?' He asked, moving in closer to her.

'And what makes you think i'm going to tell you, bloody pirate.' She retorted, looking at him with slight disgust. She hated pirates, but at the same time she was intrigued by them.

'Now that's not very nice! Just be a good girl and lead the way' He replied, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her forward.

Anasyn couldn't do anything but lead him to the cellar. He still had his hands on her shoulders, squeezing harder than she would have liked, and his breath smelt strongly of rum and saltwater. She kept looking back to face him, she couldn't help it, she was utterly inquisitive of this man…

'Here it is, knock yourself out.' She said as they came to the cellar door.

'Thank you very much, luv. You… Just stay there. I'm not yet finished with ye.' He looked at her with a smirk that made her uncomfortable.

'I'm going to die, aren't I?' She asked herself, leaning against the cellar door as the pirate helped himself to as much rum as he could carry.

When he had finally finished he shoved a load rum in her arms as he walked past without stopping, and yelled back to her 'Come come dear, keep up!'

'This is insanity, you know.' She replied back to him, relieved with the fact that she had arms strong enough to carry all of this alcohol.

'Yes, exactly.' He mumbled. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, spun around, and looked at her suspiciously.

'What's yer name?' He asked.

'Anasyn… What's _your_ name?' She spat back at him.

'Captain… CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow…. Captain.' He said, as if reassuring himself.

'Okay, jeez… Captain Jack Sparrow, why have you kidnapped William Turner?' Now it was her turn to look suspicious.

The Captain scoffed at the question 'Kidnapped?' He squealed. 'Young Will came on his own free will, luv.'

Anasyn tried to stiffle her laughs, to no avail. She walked past him, flashing a sarcastic smile and laughing at the ridiculous fact that Will Turner may have suddenly had a change of heart. 'Yeah… right' She said to herself as she climbed up the steps to the tavern.


	3. Time To Go

Chapter 3 Time To Go 

Jack Sparrow was following the young woman back upstairs. He had no idea why, but he felt strangly about her, as if he had known her from somewhere…

'That's bloody impossible.' He thought to himself, he'd never set foot in this tavern before, and he hardly ever came to Port Royal. Yet he couldn't help but wonder.

As he came to the top of the stairs, he found the rum he made her carry on the bar but couldn't find her anywhere. He then noticed what was going on inside the tavern, pistols going off in every direction, cutlasses and daggers flying past his head.

'Just like Tortuga.' He thought with a smile.

He finally caught up with Gibbs, his loyal First Mate, behind the bar raiding the cash register.

'Gibbs! Time to go, don't ye think?' Jack said as he slapped Gibbs on the back.

'Aye Cap'n, good idea that.' He replied, not looking up from the mass of coins he'd managed to get his hands on.

Jack then remembered about Will and set off to find him before they headed off.

Once Anasyn got back upstairs, she dropped the rum on the bar and went searching for Will through the loud and messy brawl that was happening. She found him dueling a drunk old man in the corner of the bar.

'William Turner!' She yelled out.

Will stopped fighting and found his childhood friend standing there in a tight, pale blue dress with her hands on her hips with her lips pursed, looking like she could kill.

'Ana?… Ana! I didn't know you worked here.' He exclaimed in his best innocent voice as he walked towards her.

'Cut the crap, mate. What are doing with the pirates? I thought you hated pirates!' She screamed at him, with a little sarcasm in her voice.

'Time to go, mate!' Anasyn turned around to see Captain Jack Sparrow beckoning Will as he and the other man were running towards the exit.

'Uhh can't explain now Ana… Why don't you come with me.' Will grabbed her arm, looking at her with a smile on his face.

'I can't…' But before Ana could finish she had been pulled out into the night, with Will dragging her towards the docks of Port Royal where a ship with black sails was floating in the water…


	4. A Life On The Sea

Chapter 4 A Life On The Sea 

Running along the docks in pitch black, Anasyn wondered how Will knew where he was going. She had no idea where he was taking her, or why, but she decided to go along with it.

'Will what's happening? Where are we going?' Anasyn asked him, with a little terror in her voice.

Will suddenly stopped, causing Anasyn to crash into him. He turned around, facing her, only just seeing the outlines of her face.

'Ana, you always told me the only thing you ever wanted was a life on the sea… Here's your chance.' He said with utmost seriousness.

'A life on the sea? Will… What about my life?' Ana didn't know what to make of this. It was true, it's all she ever wanted. But she didn't know if she was entirely ready for it.

'Anasyn, This is your chance! Your chance to finally get away from here! And i'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind…'

Anasyn looked at him, then sighed. She had made up her mind. And she told herself she wouldn't regret it…


	5. Surprise

Hello! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier... I'm still getting to used to using this.. thing lol. Anyhoo I hope you like the story so far! I should have more chapters up soon...

And constructive critism is more than welcome, or any sort of feedback )

**Chapter 5**

**Surprise**

Walking up the ramp to the ship, Anasyn was completely amazed. She had loved ships all her life and one day, hoped to work on one. Maybe this _was_ her chance.

She walked around the deck, then climbed up the small staircase to the helm, where she leant on it, looking out to the darkness. She could make out the crew coming out from underneath, going off to help with the rum and some gold they pillaged from elsewhere on this island.

'What are you doing 'ere?' Anasyn broke out of her gaze suddenly to find Captain Jack Sparrow standing on the other side of the helm.

'I was _invited_, Captain. Is that alright with you?' Anasyn said coldly, then remembered that this must be his ship, therefore she would have to be nice.

'It's a beautiful ship.' She added, hoping to lighten his spirits.

'Aye, she is. Still held good after sinking to the depths twice already.' Jack looked out to the stern of the ship, with a look of affection on his face. He suddenly realised this and went back to being his tough usual self. He didn't know what to think of having a woman onboard. Especially this woman, who didn't seem to like him very much.

'If ye want to stay on the Pearl, you'll have to make yourself useful.' He said authouritively, with his chin in the air.

'…The Pearl?' Anasyn was confused at first, then realised that must be the name of the ship.

'Aye, the Black Pearl. Remember it.' Jack said, still looking to the stern.

Once the lamps were lit on the ship, Will spotted Anasyn and Jack standing at the helm talking to each other.

'Well that's a good start.' He thinks to himself. With Jack being straight-forward and sly, and Anasyn being extremely fiesty and able to pack a punch, Will was worried at how the two would get along. He makes his way up the stairs and over to the helm, where Jack's staring out to sea and Anasyn is smoothing out her dress.

'I think you're gonna need a change of clothes, Ana' Will said as he was walking towards her, 'that dress will do no good here.'

'Touche, and where am I going to find anything else?' Replied Anasyn, in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Come on, i'm sure Jack has something in his cabin.' He whispered in her ear. Anasyn looked at him, then grabbed his arm and followed him downstairs.

For as long as he could remember, Will had been torn between two women. He's utterly in love with his fiance, Elizabeth. Yet he's always felt something for Anasyn. He couldn't make out what, but it was there and he always felt guilty about it.

But then again, Elizabeth admitted to desiring Jack for a while. He knew he wanted to be with Elizabeth, but he had a different kind of love for Ana.

As they walked into Jack's cabin, Will decided to take action.

'Ana, we've been friends a long time.' He said softly.

'Yes, of course. Where is this coming from?'

'Have you ever felt…'

Instead of finishing, Will leant forward, put his hands up to her neck, pulled her forward and kissed her…


	6. Shock

Ohhkay Chapter 6!

And to 'mypiratejack', the answer to your question will be revealed... In the first sentence lol.

Enjoy! And reviews are most welcome!

Chapter 6 Shock

Anasyn was full of shock as she felt Will's hands around her neck, pulling her forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Is this why he wanted her to come?

She suddenly felt angry. She pushed him off vigirously which made him stumble back.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Will? Is this why you wanted me to come on your little voyage? Did you seem to forget that you're engaged to Elizabeth!' Ana was reeling, she had loved Will like a brother, and now he's ruined it in her eyes.

'I'm sorry Ana… I just… I had to know.' Will felt more guilty now than what he did before. He couldn't face her now, he kept his head down as she walked up to him.

Ana lifted his face up, stared into his eyes for a moment, the slapped him fair square and hard across the face.

'Snap out of it Will, you know it could never happen between us, so whatever you feel for me now, it has to end.' She was starting to calm down a little, she didn't want her friendship with him to end, but whatever facade he has, it has to stop.

'I apologize, Ana. I really do. I'm over it now, let's just forget it ever happened?'

'Look, i'm going to get changed, then i'll come out.' She said in a friendly tone, assuring him that it's already forgotten.

With that being said, Will left. Leaving Ana to look for some clothes that would make her look like something she never thought she'd be…


	7. Resist

Here we go! Chapter 7! This one I wrote at 3am this morning so it'll be pretty bad lol.

And thanks for the reviews!

for 'mycaptainJack' - Yep Will has to marry Lizzy... Buuuut there's a twist in this story... NOT SAYING ANY MORE! lol

And for NazgulQueen - Thanks for liking my story ) and as for me, yeah i'm a Will/Lizzy fan too!

Anyhoo...

Chapter 7 Resist

Ana woke the next day with a slight pain in her neck, the realised that she had falled asleep in a chair in Jack's cabin. She sat upright and looked over to the bed, where the Captain was softly snoring away.

'It must be before dawn' She said to herself, standing up and walking out onto the deck.

The view took Ana's breath away. The sun was just coming up over the ocean, with an orange and pink haze following it. The sky was as clear as clear can get and the air smelt fresh and crisp.

Ana walked over to the railing of the ship, looking down at the hull of the ship crashing against the water, then stared out to sea. She couldn't see land anywhere, meaning they must be a long way from Port Royal by now.

She went to smooth her dress but got a shock when she saw that she was wearing pants. Then she remembered she had changed the night before. Slightly embarrased, she decided to try smoothing out her pants instead.

'Excellent, i'm on a pirate ship… And now I _look_ like a pirate.' She said to herself sarcastically.

'It's not as bad as ye think'

Ana jumped then turned around to see Jack walking towards her, still half asleep.

'Pfft, care to elaborate?'

'Not really, but you'll find out sooner or later.' He said carelessly. 'You know, you're a fine young woman… Would you like to accompany me to my cabin?' He asked with with a sly smile on his face.

'I just _left_ your cabin, and I intend to keep it that way.' She replied stiffly.

'Fine. But soon enough, you won't be able to resist.' He smiled at her again as he stumbled back to his cabin.


	8. Chance

Well here's Chapter 8! It might be a few days before I get chapter 9 up, mainly because i'll be away for a few days, and i haven't written it yet lol.

But please keep reading and reviewing!

**Chance**

After a while the rest of the crew had awoken, including Will, who was starting to feel the affect of the slap he had recieved the night before.

'I shouldn't have kissed her… Stupid Will…' He thought to himself as he started securing the mast tackle.

He knew it was wrong by Elizabeth, especially when her current situation isn't the best.

'Will.' He broke away from his thoughts to see Anasyn standing there in light brown pants tucked into suede boots, and a loose white shirt with a belt tied around her waist.

'Anasyn… Uhh… How did you sleep?' He asked uncomfortably.

'Fine… Sorry I didn't come back out last night, I must have dozed off.'

'That's ok…Look you don't have to be here if you don't want to… We can always turn the ship around.'

'Nah, Give me a while, i'm already starting to like it. Can't say that much about Jack, though.' She mumbled that last part.

'He's alright once you get to know him.'

Anasyn just smiled at Will then walked off to the stern of the ship.

_'But soon enough, you won't be able to resist'_

Resist? She could definitely resist. Yet it kept playing over in her mind. He _was_ an attractive man, she couldn't deny that. But he was a low life pirate, there was no way she could ever be with a pirate of any sort.

'Uhh.. Woman.' Ana jumped once again as Jack crept up behind her.

'The name is _Anasyn_, if you don't mind.' She said, this time without any icyness in her voice.

'My apologies, luv. Look i'm uhh… About earlier… It was still pretty early for me to uhh…' He carried off, uncertain of what to say next.

'Are you trying to say sorry for attempting to bed me?' Sounding shocked in a playful way.

'Maybe.'

'I'll take that as a yes, then.' And for the first time, she smiled at him.

'Aye.' Jack looked around for a moment, then made his way over to the railing next to her. 'You're alright… For a woman.' He said in a slurred voice. He remembered the bottle of rum in his hand so he put it in front of Anasyn, offering her a drink.

Anasyn looked up at him and laughed, 'That explains alot.' She said as she started back to the main deck to help scrub the floor.

'Madman' She thought with a smile. She might as well give him a chance, maybe he's not as bad she thought…


	9. Inevitable

Okay this would have to be my longest chapter yet... I only just finished writing it, it's midnight, i'm delusional.. so excuse the bad writing lol.

Anyhoo I hope you like it!

And please, reviews always help!

Chapter 9 Inevitable

The day wore on as Anasyn helped out around the ship, occasionally passing Will, who kept his head down everytime they walked past each other.

She couldn't help but feel for him. '_Maybe he was just confused._' She thought to herself. All of a sudden a stream of questions came racing through her head.

'_Why is he on the Black Pearl?'_

'_Where's Elizabeth?'_

'_Why is he acting so strange?_'

Anasyn decided that now is the time to find out. She spotted Will near the bow of the ship, arguing with Jack about something when Jack stormed off, mumbling to himself as he strolled passed Ana.

Jack hated the fact that a woman turned him down. He had NEVER been rejected by a woman! It had been puzzling him all day to the brink of insanity so he went to Will to ask about her, only to have blast him in the face and getting strangly over protective.

'Argh, who bloody well cares!' He said to himself drunkenly, almost falling down the stairs.

What he struggled to deal with the most was the resemblance between Anasyn and…

_Rochelle…_

He never thought he was capable of falling in love… But he had. With _Rochelle De La Meurti._ Out of all the women he has ever met, Rochelle was the one who played hard to get. It took him weeks to even get her to kiss him! Jack fell head over heels in love with her, and still is to this day…

And he couldn't help but wonder…

Jack shook from his thoughts, slapped himself and stumbled into his cabin to pass out, and hopefully take his mind off things…

Ana watched Jack patter around the bottom deck as if he was lost for a few minutes, then continued her way up the stairs to talk to Will.

'Will… I need to talk to you.' She said in a serious manner.

'Look, Ana, I'm… busy.' He replied, trying not make eye contact. He was too embarassed to even look at her, let alone talk to her.

'No you're not… You're avoiding me, and in case you haven't noticed we're on a ship! So that's gonna be a pretty hard achievement Will! I have some questions, and I want some answers.' Now she was getting angry, how dare he snub her when she's done nothing wrong?

'Okay Ana… What?' He asked with impatience.

'First of all, Where's Elizabeth?'

'I don't want to talk about it.' Will whispered.

'Well I do! Are you two not together anymore? Did she leave you for someone else? Why are on this ship? Why are you not yourself anymore? What's happening!' She started to raise her voice, she's so fustrated with him for not confiding in her.

Will could feel the tears welling up in eyes, he felt like he was going to explode… He didn't want Anasyn to know about Elizabeth but before he could stop himself he screamed out the two words he hated more than anything in the world…

'She's dead…'


	10. The Truth

Okay chapter 10! Once again, i had just finished writing it, but it's only 10pm this time lol.

Enjoy!

And thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**  
**

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth**

Anasyn felt a hot rush through her body, almost a feeling of numbness. Before she knew it she had collapsed on the ground.

_Dead…_

Her childhood friend, whom she had spent so much time with, her best friend…

_Dead…_

'Dead…' She managed to whisper… Shock was numbing her to the core… When all of a sudden she stood up and flew at Will in a fit of rage.

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY WAS I THE LAST TO KNOW!' She screamed while punching his chest, tears streaming down her face. Will did nothing but try and calm her down, he grabbed her around the arms, stopping her from throwing another punch at him, Anasyn collapsed once again choking and coughing from crying so hard.

'Anasyn, I'm going to get her back.' Will said quietly, trying so hard to keep calm. 'That's why i'm here.'

'How.. can… you.. get… her… back?' Anasyn cried out between sobs. 'She's _dead_ Will!'

'Anasyn! Calm down! And I will tell you the story!' Will said sternly to her. He then picked her up and carried her towards Jack's cabin. He opened the door to the cabin when Jack shot up, looking confused.

'Do you not know how to knock?' Jack said coldy, then he noticed Anasyn in Will's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. 'Is she alright?'

'Jack, I need some privacy with Ana, if you please.'

Jack walked up to Will, semi circling him then said 'You know you shouldn't take advantage of a woman in that state.'

'Jack! You know I would never do such a thing! _Now if you please_… ' Will nodded his head towards the door, hoping Jack would take heed and walk out.

'Oh alright, alright… No need to get pushy.' Jack replied sarcastically, he took one more look at Anasyn then headed out of the cabin.

Will sat Ana in one of the chairs, who had controlled herself to just sniffles, then sat in one opposite her.

'Anasyn, i'm sorry I said that to you… I should have explained the situation first.'

'What bloody situation?' Anasyn spat at him, she felt so much resentment towards Will, she had no idea why but she did.

'Yes, Elizabeth is… Well… But I can get her back!' Will exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the window.

'Oh right… What are ya gonna? Bring her back to life?' Ana asked with much sarcasm.

Will hung his head, not knowing how much longer he could deal with this. All he wanted was to get Elizabeth back, he didn't want anyone to know. He turned to Ana and looked at her, her hair a complete mess, her shirt askew and her eyes red and puffy..

'Yes… Elizabeth is trapped in the Land of the Dead. 5 months ago, Elizabeth and I were trapped on a mysterious island when our ship to England had become victim to Captain Jack and the Black Pearl. We managed to get ashore and had a look around, when Elizabeth disappeared. Believe it or not, but it seems she was… 'swallowed' by the island. Jack found me on the beach, passed out. He knew this island and what it did to people, so he took me aboard. He didn't know we were on that ship, but now he's vowed to take me to purgatory to get Elizabeth back.' Will was exhausted from telling Ana this, he couldn't believe how hard it was for him.

'What if she isn't there?' Ana was confused, she didn't know if wanted to believe it, but she had no choice.

'She is, Jack said she was. He had an experience with that island years ago, so he knows exactly what to do… I'm sorry Ana, I didn't want you to find out.'

'No. I'm glad I found out. Now I can help…. I want to help, Will.' Ana said.

Will sighed, he looked away for a moment, thinking of what lies ahead. He turned back to Anasyn and nodded at her. She smiled at him feebly, then stood up and walked out of the cabin, leaving Will to quietly grieve over his one true love…


	11. Reality

**Hey everyone!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to submit another chapter! My internet got cut off and i only just got it back on... So anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Reality**

Anasyn woke the next morning to realize that she had fallen asleep at the helm. She stood up and made her way down to Jack's cabin. Just as she was about to knock she remembered what had happened the night before, with that she fell to the floor and let the tears flow.

She was so confused, everything felt so unreal and as if it should be in a book of fairytales.

'_But no… This is reality, Ana._' She thought to herself.

Anasyn pulled herself together, wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up and knocked on Jack's cabin door, wondering if Will had fallen asleep in here.

'Who the bloody hell is it?!' Came a growling voice from behind the door.

'Oh stop it and let me in.' Said Anasyn with impatience. After that she heard someone fall off a bed, stumble to their feet and make their way over to the door.

Jack opened the door to find Anasyn standing there with red puffy eyes and hair that scared even him.

When he saw this, all he wanted to do was embrace her for a long time, but he couldn't, or he didn't know how to… He had been detached for so long he forgot how show sympathy or affection. Yet he felt something strong for Anasyn at that moment, something he couldn't explain even to himself… Once again he thought of Rochelle, and the impeccable resemblance between her and Ana. It almost scared him.

"Did you break a nail?" Asked Jack, jokingly.

"No, why do you ask?" Anasyn was clearly confused.

"Well I just assumed, with you looking upset and all…"

"You're a bastard, you do know that, right?" Anasyn said coldly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's been said once or twice, yeah." '_But I don't mean to… Do I?'_ Jack asked himself… He really has to stop being so cruel towards her…

"Actually there's something I want to ask you my dear Ana." Jack had to ask… He couldn't take it any longer…

"And what's that?" Ana asked, wondering what sleazy question he's going to propose.

"Do you have a relative named Rochelle by any chance?"

"Yes, Rochelle was my mother's name. Rochelle De La Meurt… Why do you ask?" Anasyn wondered why asked such a simple question.

Jack's eyes widened… He didn't know what to say, or do. This girl was the daughter of the one woman he ever truly loved. At that moment he felt something he hadn't felt for a very long time, a sort of true happiness… Jack snapped back to reality when he realized Anasyn was talking to him…

"Jack? Are you alright? Why did you want to know about my mother?" Anasyn was truly confused at this point.

"Uh… Hmm… No reason…" Was all Jack could sputter out… And with that he stepped past Anasyn and walked out onto the deck.

Anasyn shook her head and walked into Jack's cabin, closing the door behind her. There she found Will, sound asleep on a chair beside the fireplace.

She couldn't imagine what he must be going through, and for a moment she felt a deep love for Will, she wanted to protect him. She softly walked over to the chair and she was about to wake him up when she heard Gibbs yell out.

"LAND HO!"

They had reached the Island of the Dead….


End file.
